criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Waters
Red Waters 'is the twenty-fifth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the third one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Laura Haitt (Cleaner) *Arnold Eastfield (Newville Inc. CEO) Case Background The victim was the politician from the United Socialism and the Mayor's colleague, Daniel Peterson, who had also sent a threaten letter to Norman Droff in the previous case after the team discovered his deal with Today's Network Corp. He was found dead in the bottom of Holland River. Upon autopsy, it was found out that he had been actually killed with worms. The killer had dropped hundreds of worms on him, so that he'd choke the worms and also asphyxiate. Inspector Evan and the player interrogated Zachariah Loas, the mayor. He eluded the questions and tried to blame Laura Haitt for the crime, as she's the most important member of the Cleaning Patrol and they are usually seen boarding their boats and cleaning the river. The team also decided to interrogate a fisher called Franklin Untrill who is often seen fishing at the crime scene. However, Franklin also tried to lay the blame on the Cleaning Patrol. The team's tech expert, Lindsey Vain, talked to Mayor Loas and managed to get the footage of a public surveillance camera. This footage showed the businessman Arnold Eastfield dropping a bag in the river, right were the team found Daniel Peterson. Arnold said that the bag only contained some dead worms that he and Daniel had been stealing to sell to agronomic companies. Although he was confessing his crime, he decided to co-operate with the team and gave Evan the victim's apartment key. While the player and Gino Reina were interrogating Arnold's nephew, who was also the one who reported the crime, Evan received a paper boat at the headquarters. This boat had some text written on it, which implied that the killer was also targetting Thomas, the witness. Evan hurried to Lincoln Bridge to find Thomas alive and talking to Officer Gino Reina. The team returned to the police station, but Evan was really nervous so he decided to go back to the bridge and see if Thomas was still alive. Instead of Thomas, Evan found another paper boat which was made with a newspaper page. Sabrina, Lindsey and Linda (Evan's new girlfriend) analyzed the paper boat and found out the newspaper page was featuring an article about Daniel Peterson's meeting with the Fishers Labor Union. He spent two days in a hospital, in the same room where the fisher Franklin Untrill was, as both had got injured because of the conflicts at the meeting. After that, the team also discovered that Daniel was trying to join the Cleaning Patrol and blackmailing the mayor due to the business with Today's Network (see Newspaper In Blood for more information). On top of all this, the team arrested Arnold Eastfield. Gino noticed that the lights of Daniel's apartment were on, which meant the killer had been there. Evan went there with the player and found the first paper boat they had seen, which also meant the killer had broken in the police station. This boat provided the final clue for arresting Daniel's killer. The killer turned out to be the fisher Franklin Untrill. His motives, besides his behavior at the meeting with the Fishers Labor Union, were his job application for the Cleaning Patrol. As the patrol often clean the river in their boats, fish swim away from there and fishers like Franklin started getting less fish. To get the first paper boat he had sent, Franklin disguised as a police officer and got in the police headquarters. Judge Esteban Gonzalez condemned Franklin to life imprisonment without a chance for parole. The next day, Arnold Eastfield was already free of any indictment and asked the team to get his company's ledger, which Daniel Peterson kept in his aparment. Mayor Loas also talked to the player and Evan and asked them to give him a report on Holland River, as he was convinced that the Cleaning Patrol wasn't cleaning the river at all. It was all a trap developed by the Mayor to use this information against the patrol, when the pollution at the river could have been caused by anyone else. Chief Alan Smith warned the player and Evan about politicians, as they are powerful people and could take revenge against the team. At the end of the case, Thomas Allywae asked both Evan and the player to go the school and talk to the students about their job. This would lead to the next murder case, Hoist The Dead. Victim *'Daniel Peterson(Was thrown at the river while bleeding) Murder Weapon *'Worms' Killer *'Franklin Untrill' Suspects Thomas Allywae (Witness) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses worms - The suspect wears July Flames Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white Zachariah Loas (City Mayor) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices fishing - The suspect wears July Flames Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white Laura Haitt (Cleaning Patrol member) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses worms - The suspect practices fishing - The suspect wears July Flames Suspect's appearance: - Franklin Untrill (Fisherman) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses worms - The suspect practices fishing - The suspect wears July Flames Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white Arnold Eastfield (Businessman) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses worms - The suspect practices fishing Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white Killer's profile *The killer uses worms *The killer practices fishing *The killer wears July Flames *The killer is 38 years old *The killer wears white Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Blood in the river *Investigate Lincoln Bridge (Clues: Worm) *Analyze Worm (6:00:00) *Ask the teenager what he saw *Talk to the mayor about the river *Interrogate Laura Haitt about the river *Investigate River underwater (Clues: Victim's body) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Fibers (Result: Fishing line) *Ask Franklin Untrill about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) '''Chapter 2: Government in chaos *Talk to Mayor Loas about the victim *Talk to Laura about the victim *Tell Franklin to stop fishing *Analyze Surveillance camera (3:00:00) *Ask Arnold Eastfield what he dropped in the river *Investigate Daniel's apartment (Clues: Photograph) *Quiz Thomas about the victim *Investigate Sand pit (Clues: Bucket) *Examine Dead worm (Result: Killer's worm) *Examine Bucket (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: The mystery of the paper sailor *Investigate Bridge bannister (Clues: Paper boat) *Analyze Paper boat (6:00:00) *Ask Franklin about the Fishers Labor Union *Investigate Fireplace (Clues: Envelope, Job application, Torn page) *Ask Mayor Loas why the victim was blackmailing him *Discuss with Laura the victim's job application *Examine Torn page (Result: Letter) *Interrogate Arnold about his deals with the victim *Investigate Fireplace (Clues: Paper Boat) *Analyze Paper boat #2 (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation: Look for it *See what Thomas needs *Investigate Bridge bannister (Clues: Schoolbag) *Examine Schoolbag (Result: Paper sheets) *Examine Paper sheets (Result: School notes) *Give Thomas the notes back (Reward: Burger) *Ask Mayor Loas what he needs *Investigate River underwater (Clues: Oil) *Examine Oil molecles (Result: Petroleum) *Give Mayor Loas a report about the research (Reward: 12,000 coins) *Arnold Eastfield wants to talk to you *Investigate Daniel's apartment (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Register book) *Analyze Register book (3:00:00) *Talk to Arnold Eastfield (Reward: Newville Inc. Necktie) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville